1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to motor control circuits and in particular to a novel remote control infrared transmitter for a ceiling fan motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So as to save energy ceiling fans are used more and more so as to provide ventilation and circulation of air. The motors for driving the fans operate on the conventional AC power supply and are very noisy due to vibrations and surges occurring in the speed control circuits of the motor. Such noise is generated by conventional motor control circuits which switch the AC power source at points other than the zero crossing of the power supply thus resulting in expansion and shrinkage in the laminations of the motor resulting in loud hums which can be very annoying to the user.
The motor control circuits are generally switch controlled with a string or other type of switch connected to the fan motor. If wiring is run from the fan motor through the ceiling and wall to a wall switch this becomes very expensive for each installation.